Point of load (POL) converters may be included in consumer electronics equipment to serve as linear or DC-DC converters. POL converters may be tested for their ability to respond to various parameters such as high slew rate loads, dynamic load conditions, and/or high load switching frequencies. POL converters may be tested using automated testing equipment (ATE).